


Was it a dream?

by crackheadMina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Flowers, Love, Mina - Freeform, Myoui Mina - Freeform, Reality, Romance, dream - Freeform, jihyo - Freeform, park jihyo - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackheadMina/pseuds/crackheadMina
Summary: Myoui Mina falls in love with a women named Park Jihyo the only concerning part is that she can't seem to remember if the Park Jihyo she loves is a dream girl or a real person.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Was it a dream?

MINA POV  
We walked through the yellow Lily garden, fingers intertwined, as our light foot steps echoed through the halls and our whispers filled the soft silence. She came to a stop at a certain flower patch, her eyes ran over each individual lily as if she was searching for something, searching for a difference between them all. As she looked her fingertips gently traced the petals outlining the shape of each, I studied her carefully making sure to take in every feature of the beautiful girl. 

I stared until a sudden gasp fell from her mouth, her fingertips stopped tracing and her eyes were finally fixed on one specific flower, she turned to me with a delighted look in her eyes and a smile that never failed to make my lips curl up into a small grin. 

“Do you see it?”she asked, I shook my head, my eyes held a speck of confusion and she let out an airy giggle, she took my hand and placed it on the third petal, “look there's an extra dark brown spot on this one, it's a beautiful difference” she said. I tilted my head slightly not understanding how she saw this little difference but appreciating that she looked for all these little things. I suggested we should take a picture of it for memory sake but she politely rejected the offer saying she doesn't need a photo to remember this moment as there will be plenty of small things like this in life she just has to take the time to look for them. 

I chuckled at the girl's little remark not thinking much of it but I find myself coming back to what she said just coming back to this moment as this is the last time I saw her. 

After that night we promised to see each other again, promised to make more memories we agreed to meet back in the garden the next night. I waited in the garden for her that night, I sat at the water fountain it was one of her favorite things to come see she thought it was stunning and it was, three layers of beautifully sculpted stone with a rose as the centerpiece at the top, the water trickled down each edge and it was surprisingly quiet. 

I sat and listened to the water for hours, each night I would come and repeat all of the following nights. Just as it seems after a while sitting and waiting gets frustrating. I repeated that cycle for a month but nothing came out of it, she never showed and I never heard a word about her after that it's as if she was never real, I often think about if she was real or not if I had just dreamt of her and this beautiful moment with her. Unfortunately I'm uncertain of that all I know is that the Park Jihyo will forever be my dream girl.


End file.
